1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and a backlight unit including the same, and more particularly, to a light emitting device including a semiconductor light emitting diode chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a light emitting device including a light emitting diode (LED) chip widely utilizes a package structure with a case having a white resin injection-molded in a lead frame. In this light emitting device, an LED chip is mounted in a groove of the case to connect to the lead frame and then a resin is filled in the groove. Particularly, to manufacture the white light emitting device, the resin filled in the groove may contain a phosphor powder.
However, the conventional light emitting device has some drawbacks in terms of miniaturization and yield.
For example, a side view light emitting device, which is chiefly employed as a backlight source of a display of a mobile phone and capable of being surface-mounted, significantly needs to be thinner due to a greater thinness of the mobile phone. However, in the conventional light emitting device structure, a groove should be formed to mount the LED chip therein, and accordingly, the case provided with the groove can be hardly manufactured in a sufficiently smaller size.
Furthermore, the process of injection-molding the case together with the lead frame is followed by complex processes of mounting the LED chip and providing the resin encapsulant in the groove. Therefore, this degrades yield and increases process costs.
Particularly, in a white light emitting device, when a liquid resin containing a phosphor powder is dispensed into the groove, the phosphor powder filled by the dispenser may have variations which lead to color unevenness.
Also, the light emitting device without such problems is required to ensure that an angle of view is not obstructed by other structures in the process of miniaturization. Notably, this angle of view should be assured more greatly in the side view light emitting device.